


To be or not to be, that's the question

by Golden_Colden



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, F/M, I am very new so I am not sure how to tag it right, M/M, Other, Possessive Behavior, Prostitution, Sex for Money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 01:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11174556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Colden/pseuds/Golden_Colden
Summary: Barry works in a public house. He has been there since his mother was murdered and he was told that his father did that. He ran away when he was a child and was taken by Harrison Wells.He started to work as a prostitute immediately after he turned 18.





	To be or not to be, that's the question

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not structered. There is neither the ending nor the beginning. It's just a small fragment. I wanted to give it a try. I think I will remove this work the next day or something like that . If you really read that please leave a comment, I will appreciate it. I am asking for not criticizing it too hard ( or at all) because I dont take criticism good. Thank you !

One of his customers, Linda, was really sweet. When she came first she asked him to act shy so she wouldn’t feel bad and he was happy to accommodate. That was easy, normal, not even weird as some other asks from his clients.  
They had a great hour, they talked a little, drank tea with sandwiches and than kissed , he had vanila sex with her and told her how beautiful she was. When she left he came to his window to wave her goodbye and saw the familiar car. His “work” smile became genuine as he knew who that was. Len’s car meant Len was here. But his face faltered when he saw Len leaving the house and going to his car, he sat in the car and drove away. That could mean only one thing, Len (came not to Barry)was here not for Barry . And it was OK, totally OK, Len was a customer and nothing else, he paid for whatever pleasure he wanted with whoever he wanted and it was none of Barry’s business so he was okay. 

A few days went by and surprisingly Barry had no customers at all. Not even a handjob . After 5th day of his “holiday” he knew something was wrong. He saw his clients going into different rooms and that confused him deliberetally and made him also conserned ; no customers-no payment. He cornered Linda once and she was genuinely glad to see him . When he asked what has happened she shrugged and said that his page was removed from the site and the list and when she had asked they said he didn’t take customers anymore.  
He understood what was going on , now it all made sense, Eobard knew that Barry was close to the number thay agreed that would mean his freedom and decided to prevent that . 

 

Cisco stopped him on his way to the big office , saying that he knew the cause of it .  
“I mean, dude, you havent heard? Like for real? It happened on Friday, Snart came and demanded to see you, but you were with Linda so Eobard told him to wait until you’re free and oh, Snart did not like that . He said that he had no time for waiting and he would like to talk to Eo privately, but you know how it is here , ears everywhere , Sara was in Eo’s room and she heard almost the whole conversation. Captain Cold in his icy voice warned Eobard that it should never happen again or he would make him pay, then he whispered something Sara couldn’t hear and Eobard apologized . EOBARD THAWN, The Devil himself . Duuude, this Snart guy is dangerous. When he was at the door he turned and said “ Hope we understood each other” and Eobard nodded. And after Leonard left he shuddered . SHUDDERED, dude. He told us that we would have new customers and gave all yours.”, Cisco couldn't stop himself from speaking loud as he was very excited with all this . Barry wasn't sure how to react and was astonished by everything said.


End file.
